


I'm the Dinner

by tishen



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, Marriage, Romance, Short, dianakko shenanigans, gay witches are the best, no i love them too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishen/pseuds/tishen
Summary: Diana's just got home from a hectic work and now she had to deal with her wife's silliness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically just a part of dianakko shenanigans i write based on posts i found on tumblr  
> and in this AU diana and akko are married cause i just want to see their sweet daily marriage life okay

As a woman who married another woman who takes everything so lightly, Diana know all along that Akko could be silly and even mischievous sometimes. But, Diana was tired from all the work today. Today was a very busy day, and it’s snowing too, so she let her guard down. Diana opened her front door and gave out a sigh. She put her bag and coat in the living room. Her mouth was about to say “I’m home,” when she turned to the kitchen to found that instead of a dinner, she found her wife laying on the table, seductively.

Diana let out a frustrated sigh before she slapped her own forehead.

_Not again._

“Oh, Akko… Please, not tonight…” She said. Diana puts her hand in her hips.

"Where’s the dinner?” Diana frowns at her wife. “Akko?”

While Diana usually thinks that smiling Akko is cute, tonight she found herself annoyed by the look. It’s clear that the brunette thought her idea was pure genius and she was proud of it.  But tonight Diana was stressed and tired, all she needs is only a warm hug and probably a proper dinner before she rests.

“I’m the dinne—“ Akko was just about to answer with a trolling answer when the table suddenly breaks and the brunette fell onto the floor. The room went silent as Akko and Diana glances at each other, both surprised. They did not expect this. A surprised look was on Akko’s face and splinters were all over her hair.

It took a whole minute until Diana bursts into laughter.

“Hey!” shades of red were on Akko’s face as she stands up. “Don’t laugh!”

“Akko—Hahaha—oh, that was priceless!!”

“It’s not funny! I just—you know, wanted to surprise you—“

Diana giggled. “Yeah, I know. The weather was bad and today was very busy, and I wouldn't have thought that all I need is your silliness. Thanks, Honey.”

“My idea isn't silly!” Akko protested as Diana kisses her forehead. “It was genius, don’t you think?”

“Okay, okay,” Diana said, removing a splinter from her wife’s hair. “Now, can we have some dinner? I’m starving.”


End file.
